In many small battery-operated devices, the batteries are replaceable by the user, and are inserted and removed from a battery compartment through an opening having a cover. It is necessary to mechanically secure the cover in place, so that the batteries do not fall out and the cover is not lost and, in the case of water-tight devices, to provide a seal between the cover and the housing to which it is secured. It is also necessary to make electrical contact between the batteries and the electrical circuitry within the device, and to hold the battery in place within the device.